


I'm Not Intimidating-- Please Help

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just gotta phone a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Intimidating-- Please Help

“Look, I don’t _want_ to drop you off this roof, but I will.” He’s bluffing, of course, but hopefully they don’t know that.  
“No you won’t.”  
Well damn, there goes Plan A. What now?  
Plan B, he figures.  
“Yeah okay, you got me.” Tim steps down from the ledge. “But have you ever heard of the Red Hood?”  
Criminal #1 looks very pale. “Yes?”  
“Well I got the Red Hood on speed dial,” Tim tells him. “And I don’t have a problem with calling him.”  
Criminal #2 gulps audibly. “You wouldn’t.”  
“Totally will.” Tim pulls out his phone and brandishes it at him. “Unless you want to tell me where Two-Face is. No? Okay, I warned you.”  
Jason picks up on the second ring. “Hello?”  
“Hey.” Tim flicks on the speaker button. “Remember how you mentioned you were looking for Dent?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I’ve got two of his guys down here. Are you interested?”  
Tim can practically hear Jason’s evil grin. “Absolutely. Where are you?”  
“Corner of First and Main.”  
“I’ll be there in three minutes.” Jason’s line clicks off. Criminals #1 and #2 look terrified.  
“I’m guessing you don’t want to meet Hood,” Tim tells them, “so I’m gonna make you a deal. Tell me where Dent is now, and I’ll cut you loose. You’ll have a full two minutes and forty seconds to run. Maybe you can get away.”  
“Or,” he finishes, “you can wait here. And I’ll take a coffee break, while you and Hood get acquainted. Your choice.”  
“He’s in Warehouse Seven!” Criminal #2 blurts out. “By the docks!”  
“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?”  
“He’s telling the truth!”  
“Well alright then.”

Tim waits until they’ve cleared the roof before he calls Jason back.  
“Hey thanks for that.”  
“Yeah whatever,” Jason says. “You don’t actually expect me to show up, do you?”  
“No, you’re fine.”  
“Good. Because my pizzas just got here, and there’s no way I’m moving.”


End file.
